mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
"''It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. The lowest chance to find treasure starts at 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase." - ''Copied from the update post. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain mob items. For example, if you desperately need eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line into a chicken. Fishing skills are all passive. Passive Abilities Treasure Hunter Player has a chance to find random items in addition to the fishes they reel in. Chance and quality of items increase as Fishing skill is levelled up! There's a 6.67% to 33.33% chance for the item pulled to be randomly enchanted. The strength/level of enchantment and odds of said item being enchanted depends on Fishing level and Treasure Hunter Tier. Magic Hunter Magic hunter is the probability of fishing an enchanted treasure with the probability of an enchanted item appearing, starting at 6.67% (rank 1/5) at level 1-199, and increasing by 6.67% per 200 Fishing levels. At level 800, the probability caps at a maximum of 33.3% (rank 5/5). Sometimes the message "You feel a touch of magic in this cast." will appear to indicate the skill activating. Shake From fishing level 150 onwards, the player will be able to shake items loose from mobs by hooking them with the fishing pole. This skill activates 100% of the time when pulling a hooked target if it has items to shake free. It can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob (Fishing Rod deals 1 damage to mobs). For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. (Goodbye flint and feathers!) The below chart shows known drops at Fishing level 150, currently not known if skill gains additional effectiveness: Aslo may shake extra bones, coal, stone swords and wither skulls from wither skeletons and Iron Golems may drop Pumpkin, Rose and iron -Edit by Mikeandbilly Experience Table Note: These are the default settings. They can be changed in the configuration file, so stats may vary from server to server. AFK Training Methods Douchette's Simplest Plan. : This method will be easiest and the fastest method to set up. It doesn't guarantee longevity or efficiency, but you can do this very easily if you just need to leave the computer for a while. * Empty your inventory * Get a fresh fishing pole * Stand facing water. Preferably somewhere safe, like a pool in your own house * Hold down Right Mouse Button with something heavy (stapler, hole puncher, etc.). You can also use tape to tape down the button * Get fish and treasures *Note this method won't last long, since your fishing pole will get used up eventually. So don't use this method if you're going to bed. This method is best for leaving your computer for less than 2 hours. *Actually, you could set up a dispenser that dipenses a fishing pole every so often, filling in the empty space where the poles used to be. However, this requires more resources and some skill with redstone. : --Douchette 16:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *If you have the Inventory Tweaks mod, you can have more than one fishing pole in your inventory. When one pole breaks it will automatically change to a new one. *Note that the above method will work for approximately 2-4 fishing poles depending on your level, at which point treasure will be picked up instead of switching over to a new pole due to the items sitting at your feet getting picked up faster than it will pull a new pole out of inventory to fill the slot : --Raorm With this, you can a 3x3 circle with a block in the middle. Put signs and water source blocks to make the player move in a continous circle. Also put water in the 3x3 circle's outer blocks. Then, place an iron block about 2 blocks above so it blocks out the water in one of the roof water blocks. This will extend the longetivity of one block as long as you have string in your inventory, as well as leveling up repair. If you are good at redstone, you can make it so that the iron blocks comes out with a piston every certain amount of rotations which saves you lots of string. Spottycat's Fence Bubble Method - Minimum Air Time : Find a body of water, at least two squares deep. Build an enclosure, fence or whatever to protect yourself from monster spawns. If the hook is getting caught on blocks when you cast, your enclosure is too small. Also, do not block the ceiling in, as you want to make sure you're under "outdoor" fishing conditions for the 1 per 15 seconds average instead of the 1 per 25 seconds average of indoor fishing. Inside your enclosure, place a 1 wide, 2 long, 2 tall stack of fences in the water. Hop down next to the fences and edge yourself as close to the nearest water block as you can without activating your air meter. Turn yourself toward the water and cast to your heart's content. : This can also be done with reeds, but reed placement restrictions and getting the hook caught in the reeds make this block type less desirable than fences. : This method allows you to spam right click via taping it down, macroing or doing whatever it is you do to cast while minimizing the amount of time your bobber is in the air instead of the water, maximizing your chances to catch something while you're afk. Shadow's Macro Mouse Overnight Method : I use a Speedlink Kudos mouse with macro settings and stay underwater in a water bubble made from a fence. : My method uses 9 fishing rods ( one in all action slots). : And you have to have the mouse active on the minecraft window. : The macro looks like this: : : : : : : : : : : : : With this macro you will automatically launch a fishing rod and then switch to next, launch, next,...... : With this method you can go to sleep and the mouse will fish for you up to 6 hours. : The only way this method can fail is if you get disconnected from the server somehow. -''WoH / Shadow'' Goo's Macro AFK Long Hours Fishing : This is similar to the Shadow's Macro Mouse overnight method, but done slightly differently. The advantages to this compared to the others: : No need to damage your mouse anymore! With macros you don't need to apply anything onto the mouse! : Around 8 hours of fishing time! Because the macro tells the game to look for a fishing rod, if you have nine fishing rods in your action toolbar, you could fish for a very long time! : Level up very quickly! Before I used this method, I was on level 77, then when I came back, I was on level 175! : Setting up the Macro: : 1) Download and install the Macro/Keybind mod. Also remember to install liteloader. TIP: Use Magic Launcher to avoid moving around files. : 2) Open MC, go to Options, then Controls, then look for the Macro Settings button at the bottom of the screen. : 3) Select any key which has a gray letter. I use the 'P' button. : 4) Under Actions, choose 'Edit File...', then where it says 'Create a new file:', name it Fishing (or whatever else you want), then press 'Create' : 5) You will then be greeted with a large text box. In the text box, copy the following: : $${ : DO : PICK(346) : KEY(USE) : WAIT(200ms) : KEY(USE) : WAIT(60ms) : LOOP : }$$ : What this means: The $${ and }$$ signify the start and end of the script. DO and LOOP marks where the loop is. PICK(346) picks the Fishing rod in your inventory. KEY(USE) uses the fishing rod. WAIT(200ms) and WAIT(60ms) tells the macro how long your fishing rod should be out, and in. If you wish, these times can be edited, however i found that those times work best for me. Then Choose 'Save', then you will go back to the screen you saw in Stage 4. : 6) Where it says 'Edit macro binding for (or another letter), type in : $$ : Replace the word Fishing for whatever you named your file in Stage 4, then click 'Save.' : 7) Select another key which has a grey letter. I chose 'O'. : 8) Where it says 'Edit macro binding for (or another letter), type in : $${STOP(P)}$$ : If you used another letter apart from P, replace that in the script. : How to work the macro: : Find a body of water (preferably outside). Place as many fishing rods in your action inventory as you wish. Press the 'P' key, or the key which you set in step two above. You can then leave your computer while the macro fishes for you. When you want to stop the macro, press 'O' or the key you set in Step 7. : - goo : Toggleable Macro : Follow goo's steps above but set this for any one key: : $${ : IF(fishing); : log("&2Macro &fAutofishing Stopped. "); : unset(fishing); : stop(); : else; : log("&2Macro &fAutofishing Started. "); : set(fishing); : DO; : PICK(346); : KEY(USE); : WAIT(200ms); : KEY(USE); : WAIT(60ms); : LOOP; : endif; : }$$ : ''- Stewie'' Katen's AFK Fishing (requires a lot of resources) : First, build a dispenser and then an infinite loop linked to the dispenser. Extend the time of the loop, so that it has a duration equal to the amount of time it takes to deplete a fishing rod needed. After filling the dispenser with fishing rods, follow Douchette's 'Simplest Method', making sure you do it in front of your dispenser. This method will allow you to stay AFK longer than by simply using Douchette's 'Simple Method'. Salanite's Fish-overnight AFK Guide : First build a walls around the spot. Put an overhand in them. Put torches inside(best done in a non-pvp area. I had a sharpness IV Fire aspect I sword, woke up the night, went downstairs and it says "you died".). Put something heavy enough to keep the mouse down to repeatedly cast, and go in the water, look down and put something heavy on the spacebar to keep afloat. When you come back, your level should be increased by at least 15 and you should have treasure. The Kv Nodus Way AFK Fishing First download and install nodus, then stand in front of a pool of water, Press u, then type in autofish. Cast in you rod and leave, this will automaticly catch fish for as lons and the rod will last. As well as this nodus has a auto join feature which will allow you to get back in after restarts.Depending on the server this can boost your level by upto 30-40 levels and is very easy to set up.You could combine it with Katen's AFK Fishing to keep going for ever. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering